


Irlandzka piosenka

by juana_a



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: multifandom_pl, Death, F/M, Future, Ireland, Running Away, dziwna dziwność
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wielka ucieczka Eleny Gilbert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irlandzka piosenka

**Author's Note:**

> Ogólnie dziwna dziwność. Obiecuję, że ani Elena, ani Damon nie umierają.  
> Napisane na Fikaton 12 na [multifandom_pl](http://multifandom-pl.livejournal.com).

Where is that simple day  
Before colors broke into shades  
And how did I ever fade  
Into this life, into this life

 

Elena lubi Kilmalin. Jej niskie, kamienne murki i otynkowane kamieniami domki. Okna wychodzące na bezkresne, zielone wzgórza. Ciszę, spokój i budzący ją rano zapach świeżo upieczonych bułeczek.

To, że kiedy leży na trawie i zamyka oczy, marzy, że zostanie tu na zawsze.

*

Stefan zabija Klausa w nocy dwa tygodnie przed jej dwudziestymi pierwszymi urodzinami. Stefan zabija Klausa, kiedy reszta z nich świętuje nową pracę Caroline i oblewa kolejny (siedemdziesiaty piąty już) tydzień spokoju. Stefan zabija Klausa i gdzieś na świecie tysiące wampirów umiera nagle, bez wyraźnego, zdawałoby się, powodu.

*

Elena wbiega do domu prawie nie widząc przez łzy. Wrzuca do torby trochę przypadkowych ubrań, kosmetyczkę i jakąś zabłąkaną książkę, którą zaczęła czytać wieki temu. W ostatniej chwili wraca się i pakuje kołek, nóż myśliwski i Glocka 17, którego Damon dał jej na ostatnie święta. W jej kieszeni cicho wibruje telefon, ale ignoruje go i odpala silnik.

Elena ucieka.

* 

Pierwszy kryzys ma po dwudziestu kilometrach. W uszach brzęczy jej krzyk Caroline, a skóra na przedramieniu wciąż piecze w miejscach, które przecięły jej paznokcie, kiedy Damon i Alaric wynosili ciało Tylera z Grilla.

Tak się dowiedzieli. Ona, Alaric, Caroline, Rebekah, Damon. Tyler.

Elena zaciska palce na kierownicy tak mocno, że bieleją jej knykcie i zawraca.

*

Przejeżdża tylko trzy kilometry w stronę Mystic Falls, kiedy nagle zatrzymuje samochód, wysiada i zaczyna krzyczeć. Jej głos niesie się daleko przez puste pola, odbija się echem od ściany drzew oznaczających początek pobliskiego lasu, który wciągu ostatnich kilku lat poznała zbyt dobrze. Krzyczy dopóki nie zaczyna brakować jej powietrza w płucach, dopóki krtań się nie poddaje i gardło zaczyna boleć.

A kiedy w końcu milknie, zaczyna grzmieć i niebo rozdziera błyskawica.

*

Nie wie, ile czasu mija, zanim znajduje ją tu Damon. 

Nie wie, jak długo siedzi na ziemi, z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę, mokrą od deszczu i łez. Jej ubranie (jakaś stara bluza Jeremy’ego, którą znalazła na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu) i włosy (nowa fryzura, Caroline zaciągnęła ją do fryzjera dwa dni wcześniej) są zupełnie przemoczone i Elena czuje, że zaczyna trząść się z zimna. Zamyka oczy, mając nadzieję, że na krótką chwilę, marne kilka sekund, naprawdę, uda jej się zapomnieć, pomarzyć, że to wszystko to tylko koszmarny sen.

Kiedy otwiera oczy, widzi pochylającego się nad nią Damona i znowu ma ochotę krzyczeć.

*

Nie wracają do Mystic Falls. Damon zabiera ją do pierwszego motelu, na jaki trafiają. Płaci za jeden pokój z dwoma łóżkami, rzuca jej torbę na stół, wpycha ją do łazienki i każe jej wziąć gorący prysznic. Zamykając drzwi oznajmia, że idzie poszukać czegoś do jedzenia i każe jej obiecać, że nie będzie próbowała znowu uciekać.

Znowu, myśli Elena prawie parskając śmiechem. Wielka ucieczka Eleny Gilbert — dwadzieścia kilometrów w jedną stronę i trzy z powrotem. Matt byłby z niej tak cholernie dumny, myśli puszczając wodę i wybucha histerycznym śmiechem.

*

W jej snach Tyler zawsze upuszcza piwo i upada na podłogę. Dokładnie tak, jak tej nocy, w którą Stefan go zabił. Nie, Stefan zabił Klausa, Tyler był tylko…

— Czym? Tylko spróbuj powiedzieć, że przypadkową ofiarą, a obiecuję ci, że kiedy spotkamy się następnym razem, osobiście wbiję ci kołek w serce — mówi, kiedy kilka dni później w końcu odbiera telefon od Stefana (trzydziesty, jeśli wierzyć jej skrzynce, trzysta osiemdziesiąty pierwszy, jeśli słuchać Damona). Jej głos jest spokojny, ale lodowato zimny, że sama dziwi się, że nic wokół niej nie zamarzło.

Stefan przez długą chwilę nie odpowiada, Elena zaczyna liczyć przerwy pomiędzy uderzeniami swojego serca i zastanawia się, czy Stefan też je słyszy.

*

Drugi kryzys długo nie daje o sobie znać, ale kiedy w końcu nadchodzi, Elena jest gotowa porwać samolot, żeby tylko wrócić do domu. Ale oczywiście Damon, jej rycerz w lśniącej zbroi i czy ktoś może jej wytłumaczyć jak do tego doszło, blokuje drzwi, pozwalając jej się uderzać, gryźć i kopać do woli, ale ani o centymetr nie rusza się ze swojego posterunku.

Obdarta skóra na knykciach piecze, duży palec u nogi zaczyna puchnąć od przypadkowego zderzenia z nogą od stołu, a głos ma tak zachrypnięty, że z trudem przeprasza go za dziesiątki siniaków, których nie będzie miał.

*

Zabiera ją do Europy.

Elena nie ma pojęcia, w jaki sposób zdobywa bilety, ale ten jeden raz postanawia nie zadawać pytań. W milczeniu przechodzą odprawę i wsiadają do samolotu, który ma zabrać ich gdzieś na drugą stronę Atlantyku. Damon chowa bilety do torby i uśmiecha się, kiedy Elena nie pyta, dokąd lecą.

*

Irlandia wita ich zachodem słońca, który obserwują ze wzgórza, jedząc lody czekoladowe oparci o maskę samochodu. Elena wkłada do ust łyżeczkę, kiedy lekki, ciepły wiatr zwiewa jej włosy na twarz. Damon próbuje udawać, że nie parska śmiechem, za to ona śmieje się głośno, próbując pozbyć się włosów z ust bez wypluwania całej zawartości łyżeczki.

Ciepłe palce Damona muskają jej policzek, kiedy delikatnie odgarnia jej włosy do tyłu i Elena przestaje się śmiać.

*

Elena zakochuje się w Kilmalin od pierwszego wejrzenia. Może dlatego, że miasteczko jest tak różne od Mystic Falls, a otaczające je ze wszystkich stron wzgórza magicznie przenoszą ją w przeszłość. Może dlatego, że irlandzki akcent w niczym nie przypomina amerykańskiego, albo dlatego, ze nikt jej tu nie zna. 

A może zwyczajnie dlatego, że tutaj nie musi zamykać oczu, żeby udawać, że Mystic Falls nie istnieje.

*

Caroline stanowczo zabrania jej mieć wyrzuty sumienia i informuje, że nie chce jej widzieć w Mystic Falls dopóki Damon nie zaaprobuje jej stanu psychicznego przynajmniej jako zrównoważony. Śmieje się, kiedy Elena pyta, jak to się stało, że to Damon stał się najbardziej godną zaufania osobą w ich dziwnym kręgu.

— Pewnie wtedy, gdy żadne z nas nie patrzyło — odpowiada, kiedy w końcu przestaje się śmiać.

Odkładając słuchawkę Elena uśmiecha się pierwszy raz od ośmiu dni.

*

Jej urodziny świętują w Dublinie. Damon zabiera ją do eleganckiej restauracji, o pięć gwiazdek lepszej niż jakakolwiek restauracja, w której Elena kiedykolwiek była. Jak prawdziwy gentleman udaje, że nie widzi jej zakłopotania, kiedy czyta niezrozumiałe nazwy potraw i lekkim tonem poleca jedno czy drugie danie, dyskretnie dorzucając niemal szczegółowy przepis. Elena ma ochotę zapytać, czy nie minął się z powołaniem.

— W latach dziewięćdziesiątych pracowałem trochę we francuskiej restauracji — odpowiada na niezadane pytanie i dolewa jej wina.

*

Idą powoli przez O’Donovan Rossa Bridge, kiedy pod wpływem nagłego instynktu łapie go za łokieć. Damon odwraca się, ale zanim zdąży cokolwiek powiedzieć, Elena staje na palcach i całuje go. Smakuje winem i pomarańczami, kawą i lodami truskawkowymi, które jadł na deser. Przyciąga ją do siebie i Elena traci poczucie czasu.

Rzeczywistość powraca nagle, kiedy Damon przerywa pocałunek, klnie i odwraca głowę.

*

Dwa dni zajmuje mu pozbieranie wszystkich rozrzuconych elementów. Elena po cichu daje mu czas. Chodzi na spacery, wybiera się na wycieczkę rowerową z Teagan i przesiaduje w kuchni Babci Endy, słuchając starych ballad irlandzkich i pomagając jej w przygotowaniu obiadu dla gości.

Trzeciego dnia Damon zabiera ją na piknik. Pokazuje jej sekretne miejsce, które znalazł wiele lat temu, kiedy był tu pierwszy raz w czasie drugiej wojny światowej, i Elena po raz kolejny zakochuje się od pierwszego wejrzenia.

Tym razem Damon nie przerywa pocałunku. Tym razem całuje ją raz za razem, zostawiając jej ledwie tyle czasu pomiędzy nimi, żeby zdążyła zaczerpnąć powietrze. Drżącymi lekko palcami rozpina jego koszulę, a on cicho pyta dlaczego.

— Dlaczego nie?

*

Tej nocy śni o Bonnie, której oczy są tak samo puste jak wtedy, kiedy widziała ją po raz ostatni i Elena budzi się z policzkami mokrymi od łez.

Bonnie z jej snu też pytała dlaczego.

*

— Zostańmy tu na zawsze — mówi następnego ranka i zakłada się z Damonem, że pierwsza dobiegnie do drzewa.

Damon daje jej wygrać i w nagrodę kupuje jej wielkie pudełko lodów czekoladowych.


End file.
